Night Hunter
by NikkiXKaila
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist manga told from the point of view of an Ishbalan assassin. Lin x Lanfan, minor Ed x Winry and very very minor Lin x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was dark. The girl walked quickly and quietly to her destination, she didn't want to call attention to herself. She dashed under a street light to take in her surroundings. It was early morning in East city, or was it late at night? It didn't matter to her, as long as she had the darkness to shroud her presence.

"Hey, you!" A deep, male voice called from across the empty street, echoing around her loudly. "Are you the girl I'm looking for?" She lowered her sunglasses a bit and glanced over at him. He had tousled blonde hair and a very handsome face. He smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to come over.

"Yes, I believe I am." She replied, seductively and started walking across the street. She pushed her sunglasses back up to cover her red wine coloured eyes, nobody needed to know who she really was.

"So, do you want to go back to my place, or do you wanna find a place around here?" He asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He offered her one but she shook her head, muttering something about it being a bad habit to get into, and he put them away.

"Why don't we find a hotel, handsome." She replied, grinning cheekily at him. He nodded and put his arm around her waist. The two of them strolled at a slow pace down the silent road, not speaking a word to each other until they finally arrived at the hotel.

"So, handsome, what's your name?" The girl replied, removing her dark overcoat to reveal a short, crimson dress.

"J-Jean and yours?" He stammered, suddenly flustered by the woman in front of him. The red dress showed off her curves and a lot of cleavage.

"My name doesn't matter, sweetheart, all that matters right now is you." She replied sweetly, pulling him towards the bed.

"W-well, I c-can't do anything with you until I learn your name." He stated, pulling away. She sighed and sat on her knees.

"Ren. My name is Ren."

"See that wasn't so hard, now, where were we?" Jean responded and dropped onto the bed beside her. She laughed softly and pushed him lightly onto his back and proceeded to climb on top of him. She began to untie the top of her dress and let it slid slowly down her pale shoulders. Jean flushed and sat up. Ren smiled haughtily.

"You look as though you've never seen a pretty woman before." Ren muttered sliding the dress lower down her curvaceous frame. Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise at the door and Ren leapt off the bed and grabbed her coat. The door was kicked open and several military officers barged in. "What the...?" she hissed.

"Good job Havoc, you seduced the "Night Hunter" very nicely." A smooth, male voice purred from amongst the soldiers. He stepped into the dimly lit room to show himself to Ren. He had short, black hair and charcoal coloured eyes. She glared harshly at him and he smirked back. "It's time to come with us "Night Hunter." The man scoffed.

"Mustang, you son of a bitch, you'll never get me alive!" Ren spat, whipping out a smoke bomb and throwing it to the floor. There was a small explosion and dark smoke engulfed the room.

"Shit, she's getting away!" One of the men shouted.

"Damn it!" Mustang muttered as the smoke cleared. Everyone was in the room, with the exception of the black haired girl. Mustang cast an appraising glance at Jean. "You almost had her that time, how could you let her go?"

"You arrived too early sir." Havoc responded indignantly, smoothing his shirt out.

"We're never going to get that murderous little thief now, she's onto us." Mustang muttered turning to look out the window. The military had been after Ren, also known as the "Night Hunter", for the past year on counts of murder, thievery and prostitution. They were determined to get her, just as she was determined to outwit them once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ren, babe, you're back so soon?" It was a one of the grunts at the Devil's Nest; I could never recall any of their names, not like it mattered. I wrinkled her nose and recoiled when he pressed up to me.

"Don't touch me," I spat indignantly, "Where's Greed?" The man jerked his thumb towards the door.

"He's dealing with some kid in a suit of armour; I wouldn't bother him if I were you." I scoffed and pushed past him. I wandered through the maze-like building, headed for the basement. If Greed was anywhere he'd be in the basement.

"Now where could he be?"I muttered to myself, checking all the rooms. A loud bang came from down the hall and I sprinted in the direction of the sound. "Hey, Greed are you-" I stopped mid-sentence. He had a large suit of armour pinned to the ground. Greed looked up at me.

"Oh, Ren, you decided to come back." He smirked. My face became hot; everyone at the Devil's Nest assumed that I was just another flighty Ishbalan, only hanging around when it was convenient.

"Where else would I go?" I said coolly, "I needed to... check up on a few things." Greed shrugged and went back to interrogating the suit of armour.

"As I was saying, if you want to beat me you gotta at least do this..." Roa's giant hammer suddenly came out of nowhere knocking the top portion of Greed's head clear off, blood spattering everywhere. I jumped about 20 feet in the air and gagged; I became sick at the sight of blood, not the best fear when you're an assassin.

"Why did you do that!?" The suit of armour cried out, "I thought you guys were..." Greed's flesh started regenerating. "...allies." The boy finished.

"Well, there's one death." Greed muttered, cracking his neck. "Hey, can't you do it more... elegantly next time?" He snapped at Roa.

"Sorry about that." Roa mumbled.

"Are you... Immortal?" The boy asked, sounding terrified. Greed chuckled.

"A body like this isn't immortal. Do you know what a Homunculus is?" He paused, waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one he continued: "An artificially created human being; a person that's not human. The person before you now is one of them. I'm built to be quite tough; I've been living like this for 200 years."

"But, but that's not possible! I've never heard of a successful Homunculus!" The boy cried. Greed simply laughed. I decided it was my time to cut in.

"Don't kid yourself, sugar, there are dark places in the world where people create things people from above can't even begin to imagine. There are Homunculi, human chimeras and mixed breeds like myself that aren't known in your world, but in ours they're a living impossibility."

"There's no such thing, as no such thing." Greed finished for me. "You're existence proves that. Now, I told you my secrets, time to tell me yours."

"I... I can't remember how I got like this..." He said, quietly. "My brother did it... but he's not here now." Everyone froze.

"Smoooth." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Did I ask something inconsiderate?" Greed asked.

"Well he IS a 14 year old boy after all." Someone whispered, "He might still be sensitive."

"Greed, as much as I'd LOVE to see you harass this poor boy I need to get outta here." I said, he looked at me and waved me on.

I walked up to the main floor and crept towards the door; something was going down out there and I didn't want to be caught in the midst of it. From the sounds of it a woman was kicking the shit out of all the grunts Greed has stationed at the door. "Shit." I hissed, then turned back the way I came and went back to Greed.

"Greed!" I exclaimed. "Someone's here!"

"It's here." The boy said, "The Terror." All of a sudden a door appeared. No chance in hell was I staying around to get my ass kicked. I contemplated staying, but decided keeping my face pretty was better than getting in on the action, maybe I was a flighty girl after all.

By the time I returned whoever had come through was already gone, although the boy was still here. "There you are!" Dorochet snarled, "where the fuck did you disappear to!?"

"Chill out, dog boy," I said smiling, "I'm still sticking around, I'd just rather keep my face looking the way it does now." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"The kid's brother is coming to tell Greed his secret to immortality." Roa replied gruffly. I looked down at the suit of armour.

"What's your name, sugar?" I asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Alphonse." He replied. We all sat in silence for a while until the door opened and a young blonde boy walked in. He was short, but still much taller than myself, with determined amber eyes and a very pissed off look on his face. If I wasn't sure he was at least ten years younger than me I would go for him.

"You're Greed?" He asked.

"You're the one called Mr. Edward Elric?" Edward nodded. "Sorry about this, we wanted to have finished this with only armour boy here." Edward studied us all before Alphonse spoke.

"Sorry big brother, but this man is a-"

"Homunculus, eh? I'm surprised. Is this for real?" Edward smirked. Greed smiled.

"My policy is to never lie. I'll show you the proof." Roa raised his hammer, ready to knock his head off again and I tried not to flinch. "Actually, never mind, it's gonna get messy."

"Big brother... the transmutation of my soul for the information regarding Homunculus..." Alphonse said.

"Equivalent exchange, hmm?"

"Seems you really are interested in the Homunculi, it's a good deal, is it not?" Greed said. Edward was silent for a minute or two.

"Don't talk shit with me!" He roared, "You bastards! What the hell is this, huh? I don't care what your Uroburos squad is thinking right now!" I stared at him incredulously. How could so much noise come out of such a small man? Edward continued his rant. "You kidnapped my brother and injured my master and you have the nerve to demand equivalent exchange? Villains will get no equivalent exchange!" Everyone stared silently at him. Greed applauded sarcastically.

"What an idiot." Dorochet murmured, pulling out his swords.

"Don't kill him." Greed said. Dorochet nodded. "But I may break one or two of his bones." Dorochet charged towards the boy and Edward easily dodged him.

"You're slow." Edward said, punching him to the ground. "Next?"

"Roa?"

"Hm?"

"Take the armour boy away and we'll analyze him." Greed snarled, he was pissed.

"Yessir." Roa replied scooping up Alphonse.

"Take Dorochet and Ren too." Roa nodded and beckoned for me to follow him. We had already turned to leave when Edward shouted.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" He sprinted towards us and Greed deflected his automail sword with his hand; Edward's eyes widened in shock. Roa, Dorochet, Alphonse and myself got out of there before the fight got any worse.

"Dorochet? You alright, hon?" I asked when he started coming to.

"That hurt." He muttered, "I've been on a real losing streak recently." Roa patted his back, trying to comfort him a bit. "Ugh," Dorochet wrinkled his nose, "I smell unpleasantness."

"We should get out of here." I whispered, looking around nervously.

"No way." Dorochet snarled, "I'll get my chance to redeem myself." No sooner did the words leave his mouth did a storm of soldiers rush the hallway we were standing in. He whipped out his sword and tore through them.

"I'm outta here." I said, running off.

"Martel! Take Alphonse after her." Roa snapped. Martel, who was inside Alphonse's body, followed after me.

"Martel, you can take care of Alphonse, correct?" I asked when we were far enough away from the fighting.

"Sure thing," Her voice echoed from inside Alphonse's hollow body, "Why?"

"I want to see what's going on upstairs." I replied.

"Go on then." She said.

"Take care then, Martel. You too Alphonse." I said, and ran off. I felt bad for leaving; I knew what was happening upstairs. Soldiers had stormed us, most likely killing my comrades, it may have been selfish of me to leave Martel like that, but it's survival of the fittest out here. I ran off into the darkness and tried to forget what I was leaving behind.

I finally made it to the surface and snuck through the alleys of town. The military was everywhere, telling people where they could and couldn't go. I decided it was in my best interest to avoid them and not draw attention to myself. I hid out on top of one of the buildings until it was well past sunset. I saw Alphonse and Edward walking somewhere and decided to follow them. No way had any of my comrades survived, why not find someone new to follow?


End file.
